Rose's Past Mistake
by SonxOfxThanatos
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to the past where Rose makes a mistake that affects the modern world as we know it...


"Doctor!" cried Rose Tyler. The Doctor turned around so quickly he almost fell.

"What is it?" They had just returned from a trip to the moon to have a look at some interesting rocks and Rose, being a bit too curious, had almost completely killed herself and the race that lives under the rock. This made the Doctor especially worried for her safety. It didn't help that they had stopped by Rose's apartment for lunch, which quite frankly was in a horrible neighborhood.

"I just saw an ad for a new ice age exhibit at the museum on the Tele! Can we go?" The doctor just laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Doctor?"

"Why go to a museum when I can show you the real thing?"

"Really!"

"Of course! We have the T.A.R.D.I.S remember?" So the Doctor and Rose rushed back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and traveled a few thousand years into the past, a minor feat for the Doctor.

As Rose heads to the door, the Doctor tells Rose to get a jacket.

"It will be cold out there. It's like 13 degrees Celsius below zero."

"I knew that!" Rose replied as if she knew everything. She and the Doctor then donned the proper wear for the weather and headed outside.

"It is freezing out here!" Rose cried.

"That's why we have to wear these jackets Rose."

The Doctor gave a stupid grin and Rose just pouted.

"Let's go exploring shall we?"

They then began to meander away without a care in the world.

"The ice age is dull" Rose complained. "I want to head back to the T.A.R.D.I.S."

Just as they were leaving the Doctor realized something.

"The wind is picking up. There is going to be a blizzard. Quickly now we have to find shelter." They spot a cave nearby, but as they get closer, they could see light coming from inside.

"Doctor, are you sure we are in the ice age or are we in like Alaska?"

"Of course we are in the ice age. Those must be early humans. Let's go say hello." Once they reach the cave, the early humans greet them.

"Do you want some berries?" asked one of the early humans.

"Do they know how to speak English already, or is it the T.A.R.D.I.S. translating?" whispered Rose to the Doctor.

"It's the T.A.R.D.I.S.," replied the Doctor.

"No thank you we just ate. Oh my, look at all of this fascinating artwork! It really shows what separates you all from apes. Oh humanity, so amazing."

As the Doctor went to explore the cave paintings, Rose went to observe the early humans. After a minute or two they began to circle her and explore the interesting new person who had just walked into their cave. They smelled her hair, they pulled at her clothing, and they asked her where she was from. She simply replied "Someplace far away."

Realizing how easily the cavemen were entertained, she began to get an idea.

"Hey do you want to see something interesting?" asked Rose.

"Yes!" said all of the early humans.

Rose pulled out her phone and began to show them how it works. The cavemen were surprised at what the phone could do, send text messages, make calls, or browse the Internet (they hardly understood any of this but it was interesting nevertheless). The next day, the sun was shining and the cavemen were getting ready to leave the cave to hunt and gather.

"Guess its time for us to go too," said the Doctor

"Ok," agreed Rose. As they said their farewells, Rose went to one of the cavemen and gave her cell phone to him.

"Here have this; it looks like you guys really enjoyed it more than I do."

"Come on Rose, its time to go." Rose ran to the entrance of the cave and looked back at the early humans, not knowing what she just changed.

When they got back to the present time at once the Doctor sensed something off. Rose realized he was worrying about something.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"I'm not sure," he said "but I don't think this is the London we know."

At that same moment an ear piercing alarm went off somewhere. The doctor hardly was able to respond before he was knocked out. When the Doctor woke up, he was in a prison cell with Rose.

"Doctor? Where are we?"

"Underground." Echoing from down the hall are metal footsteps.

"DOCTOR! What ever is down the hall, it's getting closer!" panicked Rose.

"You will be checked for compatibility," announced an overwhelmingly metallic robot.

"Doctor, is that a…"

"Cyberman," confirmed the Doctor. "We have to escape and get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.," the Doctor whispered to Rose. "Hey Cyberman, how did you get here?"

"The humans opened a hole that connects this dimension with our dimension," replied the Cyberman.

"How? Humans don't have that kind of technology. What year is it? "

"2007" replied the Cyberman.

"I will be back soon to take you to be upgraded."

With that the Cyberman left the room.

"The only way this could have happened is if we left something in the past that altered it…"

At this Rose yelped.

"What is it Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"I may have given my cell phone to one of the cavemen."

At this the doctor was furious.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT IS OK? DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS CHILDISH AND IRRESPONSIBLE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS ROSE!"

The Doctor took a moment to calm himself down and then said,

"We have to find a way to reach the T.A.R.D.I.S. and get back that cell phone. I'm sorry I yelled at you Rose, but I thought you would never do something like this." With that the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and attempted to open the cell door with it. Whiiiiiiiir-Click. The door was open.

"Follow me." The doctor said. "We have to find the T.A.R.D.I.S." Everything seemed to be going well when Cybermen all of a sudden, surrounded them.

"It's a trap!" Rose cried out

"You will all be upgraded," said the Cybermen in unison. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Cybermen and temporarily shocked them.

"Rose, we are trapped! More are coming from the hallway, and the sonic won't stop them!"

"I'll go and distract them, and you go and find the T.A.R.D.I.S." With that, Rose ran down the hallway, screaming towards the Cybermen.

" You will be upgraded," said the Cybermen. The Doctor walked down the hallway quietly into a room where his beloved T.A.R.D.I.S. was. He stepped inside and started pulling levers and pushing buttons. He went back to the morning they were leaving, but in order to prevent a paradox, he did not cross paths with the past Rose and Doctor. Once they leave he goes up to the caveman and swipes the cell-phone, leaving behind a very confused early human. He then ran back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and went back to the future. Rose was in her apartment where the Doctor found her.

"Doctor, where have you been? There's this new exhibit at the museum about cave paintings, and one looks like the T.A.R.D.I.S.!"

"Everything's back to normal," uttered the Doctor.

"Did you say something?" asked Rose.

"Ummmm yeah I said that's fantastic!"

With that they decided to go off to the museum. The Doctor was utterly relieved that everything had turned out okay. He even thought for a second that he might lose Rose. When they got to the museum Rose shrieked "Ooh look a penny!" and ran into the busy street to retrieve it.

"Rose NO!" The Doctor cried out.

But it was too late. Just then a large blue came streaking down the street at a high speed and collided with Rose, sending her spiraling into the air, penny in hand, into the back of a dump truck that drove off with her corpse.


End file.
